Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of executing an adjusting operation, a control method for controlling the adjusting operation of the apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, a user interface (service mode) for service persons is prepared such that a service person can execute various kinds of adjustment and maintenance operations in the market. Items of the service mode are provided on menus that are layered for each characteristic of the items. Also, each item of the service mode is provided with an access level. A service person who has received a specialized education is given a high-level access right, and a general service person is given a normal access right. Accordingly, access to the items of the service mode is controlled in accordance with the access right assigned to each service person.
Multiple items need to be manipulated to correct a certain operation. Even for simple adjustment, initially, a sensor value is checked, an appropriate set value is changed, an adjusting operation is performed, and the operation is checked. Moreover, these processes are repeated until the normal operation is restored. Items for sensor check, items for set value change, and items for an adjusting operation instruction are often provided in different menu trees, and a service person has to go back and forth many times between menu layers, moving other screens in order to perform a series of operations. Also, an operating error such as use of a wrong item is likely to occur. For this reason, a user interface (hereinafter referred to as a situation mode) is provided in which a series of operations necessary for a specific adjust operation are managed as a single workflow and the items necessary for the operation are collectively displayed at one position such that these items can be accessed.
In the case where the access right that is set for any service mode items belonging to a certain workflow indicates that the item cannot be accessed with the access right of a service person who performs the operation, this service person cannot execute the workflow. Also, since the service management methods in the market depend on the companies that are in charge of service management, highly flexible access management by the companies in charge is necessary. For example, a configuration is required in which the operation is changed when it is preferred that specific failure handling can be executed even by a general service person and when it is preferred that specific failure handling is not allowed to be executed by simply any kind of service person. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-287688, when an operation is performed, an access right of an operator is dynamically changed at every stage of the operation, thereby enabling the operation belonging to the workflow to be executed.
However, the aforementioned conventional technique has the following problem. For example, in the aforementioned conventional technique, it is determined whether or not access is possible after actually arriving at each stage of the workflow, and therefore, operations that have already been done so far will count for nothing in some cases if it is determined that access is impossible at a stage after the workflow has been performed to some extent.